User talk:Charmed-Jay
Thanks! Wow, I'm impressed with all of the little stuff you've been going through and fixing, especially in categories. That's the kind of editing that we really need to be done on here, and it sure helps us out a lot! Keep up the great work! ^_^ BebopKate 17:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction Ideas Hellfire Club Pinocchio Why did you revert all my edits to the Pinocchio article? All they did was streamline the code - all the same categories were kept, and I made the journal entries not look ugly.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Cheese and Dark Noke Where did you get these?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 16:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Enigma Princesses of Heart Welp! I guess help comes from unexpected places. I appreciate it; saves some work. I was kinda surprised, though, considering I was adding things into them. Thanks. Heartless template discussion OMG Hi, There Genie Some Reason You're Ignoring this? Favor I know we never met before, but I see you a lot of other wikis. So, I was wondering if you could help out the Secret Saturdays Wiki. I'm a big fan of the show, but the wiki is poorly written on a few pages. Will you help the wiki out for me?--'NinjaSheik' 22:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I know nothing of that Secret Saturdays. :Charmed-Jay 06:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I underdtand. Thanks anyway.--'NinjaSheik' 22:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Xion return to Sora? Xion return to Sora? Wait a second Xion was first defeated and abosorbed by Roxas in Twilight Town. She was still inside of Roxas she still hasn't return to Sora yet. Thats why Riku try to bring Roxas to Sora and Xion even try to plead to Riku to stop Roxas. You're the one who doesn't get their facts straight. Cococrash11 :I really can't get the real story from anyone around here. :Xion's body pieces were floating away, not joining with Roxas. Xion wouldn't have said I'm going back to Sora if she didn't know any better. I don't think Xion was inside of Roxas's body when she pleaded Riku to stop him; Sora and Roxas are after all connected with one another. Besides, if they really required Roxas to join with Sora, then why didn't they do it until the restoration was almost complete instead of the beginning? and don't jump with that "they needed him in order to complete Sora" crap, because that's not specific explanation. 158px|right :...That was ice shards, that have no special link to Sora. Her MEMORIES and POWER, which was all she actually had of Sora/Roxas's, clearly went back to Roxas. Xion's memories are clearly within Roxas, since HIS OBLIVION is even able to communicate the memories to Riku. They waited until the restoration was complete because ROXAS HAD THE MEMORIES XION HAD STOLEN, and Namine had to finish actually FINDING THEM within him.Glorious CHAOS! 15:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC)